daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talidorians
Appearance Blue They have varying shades of blue skin (though mostly dark), and dark eyes. Their hair colour varies a lot, but is traditionally long and adorned with flowers and vines. ‘Blues’ are the shortest Talidorians, and on average are 1.6 metres tall. Typical Blue clothing includes a simple shirt, a pair of shorts or trousers and multiple natural accessories imbued with Life Magic. History Blue Blues were the first Talidorians, and existed solely for hundreds of years. In Blue lore, an ancient leader was approached by Mother Nature, who told them to ‘Honour the wishes of Nature and respect its great power, and I will protect your humble kingdom from the greed of man.’ After this, it can be seen that Blues began to respect the natural world and honour Nature. Throughout their history, they have lived in the same regions and climates, and few have ever travelled far from their home region. Eventually, Green Talidorians appeared through a mutation and began to colonise other areas of Wraphos. This annoyed Blues greatly, as they felt the Greens were damaging Nature, and so they separated themselves from the destructive Greens. Culture Blue Blue Talidorians are very focused on protecting wildlife and nature. They are also the most primitive and isolated from other Talidorian races. It is a widely respected Blue custom to remove all footwear when outside. This is because it ‘helps one’s soul to connect with Nature’ and also reduces any damage done to plant life. Another custom is to not hunt after sunset, because it is believed that the sun is there as a guide, and when not there, hunting would be seen as directly going against Nature. This custom is occasionally ignored in times of famine or pest overpopulation. Blue Talidorians are led by a group of 15 Druids, Seers and powerful Mages. This group has complete power over every Blue, and can do anything they like as long as there is unanimous agreement. This is usually achieved through ‘listening to Mother Nature’, a process in which they communicate with Mother Nature through magic, and find what she wants them to do. They are very popular with the public, and are known to be wise, honest, thoughtful and kind. New members of the group join when another leaves or dies, and must always be related to them. If the ex-member has no willing or existing relatives, other candidates are chosen through a complex test and voted on by the public. Whenever inter-racial discussions are held, 5 members of the group are chosen as representatives. These 5 are decided on by the public. Life Magic plays a key part in Blue culture, and is known by almost everyone. It is taught as a core subject in all schools, and is used in many professions. Blue’s Life Magic is very powerful due to the abundance of nature in all Blue cities and other settlements. Blues have had few skirmishes with other Blues due to the fact that they rely very closely on one another, but they have had many with other races Talidorian races. Most of these wars have been caused by territorial conflict, or by other races ‘disrespecting Nature’. In combat, Blues wear very effective armour made from animal skins, and use spears imbued with magic. There are two kinds of Blue fighters: Mages positioned at the sides use powerful Life Magic to damage the enemy, while Soldiers armed with spears attack the enemy directly from the front line. Category:Species